


Events from the world

by Reaper5



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VI, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: ...How do I tag this?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character sheet followed by events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper5/pseuds/Reaper5
Summary: These are what if stories of characters that aren’t/never will be in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia, with characters sheets for said characters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Black Waltz 2 Character sheet

Second Black mage created by Thorn and Zorn. Tasked with returning Garnet to Alexanderia, he attempted to kidnap her only to be defeated by Zidane. In this world he seemed to gain a conscience and is searching for a purpose.

Role

Blocker/Attacker

Crystal

Cyan

stats

HP 1/5

Defense 1/5

Max Bravery 4/5

Speed 3/5

The Initial Bravery 4/5

Attack 5/5

Abilities

**Waltz Fire** 8 uses

Fire Brv attack + Hp attack

Grants 1 stack of “Violence” max 7

** (Violence) **

Grants max Brv and attack up

Brv attack becomes **Fire**

(Fire Brv attack)

Hp attack Becomes **Teleport**

(Magic Brv attack + Hp attack)

...

At 1 stack Waltz Fire become Waltz Fira

2 Fire Brv attack + Hp attack

At 2 stacks Waltz Fira becomes Waltz Firaga

3 Fire Brv attack + Hp attack

At 3 stacks Waltz Firaga becomes Waltz Firaja 

4 Fire Brv attack + Hp attack

At 4 stacks Waltz Firaja becomes Waltz Flare

5 Fire Brv attack + Hp attack

At 5 stacks Waltz Flare become Waltz Dragon Flare

6 Brv attack + Hp attack

At 6 stacks Waltz Dragon flare becomes Waltz Fireball

7 Brv attack + Hp attack

At 7 stacks Waltz Flare becomes Waltz Hellfire

8 Fire Brv attack + Hp attack

**You call that magic?** 3 uses

Grants Black Waltz 2 “This is magic” for 2 turns

** (This is magic) **

Brv Regen

Attack up

Become immune to magic attacks

Will counter attack with 

Fire Brv attack at 0-2 stacks of Violence.

2 Fire Brv attack at 3 stacks

3 Fire Brv attack at 4 stacks

4 Fire Brv attack at 5 Stacks

5 Fire Brv attack at 6 Stacks

6 Fire Brv attack at 7 Stacks

** Ex Waltz Meltdown **

4 Fire group Brv attack + group Hp attack (Hp damage is split)

Can overflow to 150%

Grants Hatred for 3 turns

(Raises max Brv, Speed, Attack, Regen Brv)

Weapons

** Black mage Hat **

Raise Brv attack of Waltz Fire

Violence also Raises Defense and Speed

** Black Magus Hat **

This is magic lasts 4 turns

Brv attack lock enemies

** Holy Miter Hat **

Equips Ex ability

Waltz Meltdown

1st upgrade

Hatred lasts 6 turns

2nd upgrade 

Brv attack potency up

3rd upgrade

Group Hp attack does total damage for all enemies

Waltz fire extend

Brv attack potency up

Shorter turn rate

Stolen Brv can overflow 10% for each stack of Violence

You call that magic? Extend

This is magic Now counters with

Fire Brv attack + Hp attack at 0-2 stacks of Violence.

2 Fire Brv attack + Hp attack at 3 stacks

3 Fire Brv attack + Hp attack at 4 stacks

4 Fire Brv attack + Hp attack at 5 Stacks

5 Fire Brv attack + Hp attack at 6 Stacks

6 Fire Brv attack + Hp attack at 7 Stacks


	2. Interest of Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Waltzes were just made to be slightly stronger black Mages. So what would happen if one of them gained individuality?

|  
|  
(The city)  
|  
|  
The city ruins seemed gather dust by the day. The more time seemed to stretch the more the seemingly once grand city would simply become lost to the sands of time.

In this broken time capsule hovered a being certainly not human.

“My mission... what is my mission?” The ...monster? croaked.

Silence was heard across the city.

“I’m... Free? What’s my purpose now...”

~~~~~  
On the other side of the once glamorous city, a very familiar thief, black mage, and princess stood in front of the cities rusted gates.

“I don’t think this is such a good idea” Vivi said with fear in his voice

“Come on buddy, Relax. It’ll be fine. Well just be in and out. This place seems interesting.” Zidane said with his trademark smirk.”

“I thought you said that Mog told you about a Torison in these ruins.” Garnet said giving Zidane a questioning look.

“That two. Anyways the faster we get in the faster we close another Torison.” Zidane said this like it was easiest thing in the world.

Just as he said this a dragon’s roar could be heard from behind.

“...Vivi... Do see what’s behind us?” Garnet asked.

“...Yes...”

“Does it look nice?” Zidane asked

“...No...”

Garnet and Zidane turned around to see a very blue, very angry dragon.

“Things always get fun around castles don’t they?”  
|  
|  
(Fire of protection)  
|  
|

The raging dragon didn’t stop it’s assault on the three.

“Why is it so strong? Shouldn’t be centuries old by now?”

Without warning, the side of the dragon’s face burst into flames, causing it to stagger back and fly off.

“That was good Vivi!” Garnet proceeded to hug Vivi.

“That wasn’t me.”

Just as abrupt as the dragon flying away, another figure took it’s place. A familiar figure.

“Isn’t that a black Waltz?” Zidane said

“Oh, so you remember me. Well as much as I would like to fight you, I don’t see the purpose in it.” The Black Waltz said.

“So... your not gonna hurt us?” Vivi asked.

“No. All I want to do is protect the princess. It was my last task given so I will proceed to complete it, and you seem to be protecting her as well.” The black Waltz said.

“I don’t need protecting.” Garnet said slightly mad that this was being brought up.

The black Waltz looked Garnet in the eye

“Sure... That’s why you three were doing so much against the dragon. Anyways, As the second Black Waltz, it’s my duty to protect the princess. So I guess I’m tagging along.”

“What?” Zidane asked confused.

“I’m not repeating.” The Black Waltz said. As he hovered towards the party.

|  
|  
(Why!?)  
|  
|

The deck of the airship had a nice a view and was usually quiet.

“WHY IS THAT HERE!?” Steiner yelled.

Now wasn’t one of those times.

“...I see I’m getting nice welcome, and I’m a he, not a “That” Adelbert.” The Black Waltz said.

“He said he wanted to protect me as his task. And he did prove it.”

“B-But Princess-“

“Garnet”

“But Garnet, He tried to kidnap you!”

“I can explain that one, may I.”

“You better or it’s off the Ship.”

The Black Waltz gave Steiner a very blank stare

“Adelbert. I’m a black mage who has wings. If you plan on throwing me off this ship yourself, you better be ready for some flying lessons.”

Steiner seemed to be fuming at this but before he could rant, the Waltz continued.

“Anyways, Miss Garnet, like all black Mage’s created, us black Waltzes weren’t supposed to have individuality, conscience, or really any humanity. The second Black Waltz you saw back then was a Black Mage only existing to do it’s purpose and be put back for the next mission.”

“That does make sense.”

“But it seems I gained individuality for an unknown reason. But I don’t know what to do, so I might as well actually complete my task of protecting you, and maybe bringing you back to Alexandria.”

Garnet then jumped a bit realizing she forgot something important.

“That’s right, you don’t know.”

“...Are we not near Dali”

“Far from it. Well you see...”

~~~~~~~

“...And to get back home we have to close the Torisons.”

The Black Waltz, for a lack of a better term, looked shocked at this with his eyes becoming bigger.

“Interesting. I guess me being brought to this world caused my individuality to form, I wonder if the others are here.” Black Waltz said this as he put his hand to his head to think.

“Princess. You shouldn’t trust him! He’s obviously scheming something!”

Black Waltz turned to Steiner.

“I’m going to ask this once. Can you zip it and let me think.”

Vivi walked up and saw a snickering Garnet, and Fuming Steiner, and a Black Waltz deciding if tossing the fuming knight off the ship was worth it.

“...I’ll ask later. Meet me later, Mr 2.”

“Of course... Wait... Mister... 2?”

|  
|  
(The void of an empty stomach)  
|  
|

Rosa was cooking in the kitchen of the airship. Surprising of the 50+ people on this ship she was one of the only few that could cook anything without burning it in the process. She was cooking what seemed to be cakes in an old fashion wood stove. Just like the one she had at home.

She heard something near the door and turned around, nearly having a heart attack as a certain Waltz was trying, and failing, to spy on her.

“You can come in!” She yelled.

The Black waltz walked in only to see the cake fresh out of the oven.

“...What’s that?” The Waltz asked point towards the cake.

“Strawberry cake... never had it before?”

“Never had food before. Black Mage’s don’t need to eat.”

“Care to try it.”

The Waltz stood there for a second to think.

“I guess I can try. I have seen people eat before.”

Rosa cut out a slice of the cake and put it on the plate, followed by her giving it to the Waltz.

“Enjoy.” Rosa said this with a smile.

The Waltz took a small bite.

Followed by said Waltz devouring the slice of cake in milliseconds.

“That tasted good. How do you describe it?” The waltz asked.

Rosa sliced herself a piece and tasted it.

“Sweet.”

“Do all things taste sweet?”

“Oh. Oh, no. Only things with fruit or sugar taste sweet, usually.”

The waltz looked at something yellow on the counter. Yellow and weirdly snapped.

Rosa saw this

“No wait don’t it won’t taste-!”

The Waltz grabbed it and “tried” to eat it, and then spat it out.

“...good.”

“What taste was that?” The waltz asked

“...Sour.”

“I like sweet more.”

“So does anybody that’s sane.” Rosa said followed by her laughing.


	3. Harley character sheet

Secretary to the king of Damcyan. Though determined to become a scholar, she was enchanted by Edward's singing voice and became his secretary. But in this new world, Edward can’t seem be found.

Role

Support

Crystal

White

Abilities

**Gil toss** 6 uses

3 hit Brv attack (Divided between opponents)

Brv Regen 3 turns

Attack up 3 turns

Max Brv up up 3 turns

**Piercing Gaze** 4 uses

One target

reduced Bravery to 3/4

Sap 2 turns

Attack Down 2 turns

Ex (Quick)

** All knowledge **

Enemy bravery becomes 0

Ally bravery becomes 2X current amount

Grants Harley all knowledge (Raises parties Attack and Max Bravery)

Weapons

** Thorn Whip **

All buffs extend to 6 turns

Brv attack potency up

** Queen’s Whip **

Debuffs extended to 4 turns

Defense Down for 4 turns

** Mystic Whip **

Equip Ex ability

1st upgrade

Extends all ally buffs by 1 turn

2nd upgrade

Extends all Enemy Buffs by 1 turn

3rd Upgrade

Turns HP attack to 2 Brv attack + Hp attack

** Gil toss Extend **

Buffs granted to party

Brv attack become 3 group attack + Group Hp attack

Deals 100% Hp damage to all enemies

** Piercing Gaze Extend **

Raises Teams bravery by attack + Int bravery

Reduced Enemy Brv for all enemies 1/2

Debuffs all enemies


	4. A pearl of wisdom in a sea of sand

Endless Sea

The desert seemed to be endless as the heat set in even more. A woman in a thick black coat with glasses, a hat and blue hair walked across the endless expanse.

“The desert doesn’t end it seems. It’s bigger than Damcyan for sure, but it’s hard to tell from this perspective. This wouldn’t happen due to the moon though.”

The woman stopped in her tracks. She bent downto examine the sand. 

“The sand seems to be different than Damcyan’s. I guess it does give credence to my hypothesis.”

She stood straight up and almost began to walk when she heard something from above.

She looked up to see a certain airship flying across the desert.

——————

Vanille was sitting on the airship staring at the desert beneath her when she saw a figure breaking the the almost completely tan visage of the desert.

“Hey there’s someone down there in the desert!”

Vanille said that as she was about to ran towards the bridge to notify Sazh or Balthier of this when she saw there was a flock of red bombs in front of her.

“Uh oh.”

——————

|

|

Not a simple Secretary

|

|

The airship descended onto the barren sand.

The woman walked up to the airship as the hatch on the side opened up to reveal Cecil.

He walked out onto the sand to greet the woman.

“Oh King Cecil, nice to meet you again.”

She smiled as she said this.

Cecil looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

The woman seemed to adapt quick and asked a simple question.

“Who is Ceodore?” The woman said

“I’m sorry... who?” 

“That answers that theory. Well I might as well reintroduce myself. I am Harley, secretary to king Edward of Damcyan.” Harley bowed slightly as she said this.

“I’m sorry but I don’t remember you at all. And isn’t Edward just the prince of Damcyan?” Cecil asked even more confused.

She was about to say something when Mog appeared from the airship. 

“Is she a friend of yours?” Mog asked

Harley looked at the moogle with surprise but then she got an idea.

“Can you explain to me what’s going on?”

“On it. Well you see...”

————

“And that’s the gist of it.” Mog said finishing his story

“So this world is different from the one King Cecil and I come from, and most of the people here don’t have all their memories.”

“That’s right.”

Harley looked at Cecil.

“It also seems from your perspective, I’m at least 18 years in the future.” Harley said.

Cecil now seemed to be surprised at this.

“That would explain you not remembering Ceodore or I. But no harm done as long as we all can return home and get your memories back.” 

“You could come with us, you don’t have to fight.” Cecil said

“ I might not be able to fight as well as you but I won’t slow you all down.”

|

|

(Sands of home)

|

|

Harley look at the desert. Even on a mission she started to feel homesick.

Penelo walked up beside her and noticed something was wrong.

“Hey, Harley. You ok?” Penelo asked

Harley turned slightly surprised

“I’m fine. Just feeling homesick. The desert just reminds me of Damcyan.”

“ I know how you feel. This place does remind me of Rabanastre.”

“Ahh. You live in a desert as well I’m assuming.”

“Yep all my life.”

Edgar, who was nearby, heard the two girls’ conversation.

“You know this place does remind me of Figaro.” Edgar said

“Oh king Edgar.” Harley bowed slightly due to habit

“Just Edgar is fine.”

“Sorry, So I’m assuming Figaro is a desert as well.” Harley said, intrigued.

“Indeed.”

“Who knew that a lot of us could live in similar places. We could compare them while we have time” Penelo said.

Edgar raised his hand.

“ I’ll go first. Figaro is a desert just like this but in the center is the pearl of the sea, Figaro castle the mechanical masterpiece of the northern continent.”

Penelo looked at Edgar interested.

“Can you explain please.”

Edgar’s eyes seemed to shine with pride for just a second

“The castle itself is a machine that if needed, can burrow into the sand and either stay there for a long period of time or be able to travel to another desert on the same continent or a nearby continent if needed.”

“Interesting. I wonder if Cid could accomplish that feat back home.” Harley mused to herself

“Well I can describe Rabanastre quick. It’s certainly big despite being in the desert. It’s kinda like two cities in one. Rabanastre proper acting as the upper half while Low town acts as the lower half.” Penelo said with slight pride in her voice.

“Interesting. Well before I forget, Damcyan is a desert on the north continent, the castle itself is north of the oasis town of Kaipo. It might not sound like much but that’s mostly how the kingdoms work in my world.” Harley explained.

“It would be interesting to see.” Penelo said.

“I’ll see if I can create a map of Damcyan for you to see later.”


	5. Quina Quen Character Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard. And might be broken.

A member of the Qu, a race known for its’ strange eating habits, S/He is planning to continue His/Her eternal quest to consume more cuisine on his/Her journey

Role

Support/Attacker

Crystal Red

stats

HP 3/ 5

Defense 2/5

Max Bravery 5/5

Speed 2/5

The Initial Bravery 2/5

Attack 5/5

Abilities

Eat 6 uses

Raise Brv by Int Brv + Hp attack

Turns Brv attack to Mighty guard

(Raise Brv by Int Brv For party and Grants mighty guard 2 turns)

[Mighty guard raises defense for all types of damage]

{Becomes Brv attack after use}

Turns Hp attack to Roulette

(5 hit magic Brv attack randomly distributed + Hp attack)

{becomes Hp attack after use}

Cook 6 uses

Raises Brv by Max Brv + Hp attack

Turns Brv attack to white wind

(Recover Hp and Brv by attack)

[Becomes Brv attack after use]

Turns Hp attack to Aqua breath

(Group water magic attack + Group hp attack)

[Becomes Hp attack after use]

Ex Slow

Devour 

Raise Brv by Attack+MaxBrv+IntBrv

Triggers 3 physical Brv attack + Hp attack

Turns Brv attack to Auto life

(Grants auto life to party for 3 turns)

[Revives party member if killed while auto life is up]

{Becomes Brv attack after use}

Turns Hp attack to Limit glove

(9 group magic Brv attack + Single Target Hp attack)

{Becomes Hp attack after use}

Weapons

Mythril fork

Allows Mighty guard and Roulette to be used twice.

Grants more Brv 

Mighty guard lasts 4 turns

Raises Brv potency of Roulette

Bistro Fork

Raises Brv and Hp recovered by white wind

Raises Brv potency of Aquabreath. 

Grants Max Brv and Raises attack 

Gastro Fork

Equips Ex ability Devour

Upgrade 1

Up Brv potency of Limit glove and Hp recovered from Auto life

Upgrade 2

Recovers Brv and Hp based on HP damage dealt

Upgrade 3

Allows Auto life and Limit glove to be used twice

Eat extend

Eat become Raise Brv by Int Brv + Physical Brv attack+ Hp attack 

Now recovers Quina’s Brv by Hp damage dealt

Roulette becomes 5 magic Brv attack + ST HP attack + 5 magic Brv attack + Group Hp attack

All Brv attack are randomly distributed.

Group Hp damage isn’t split

Mighty guard raises attack and Max Brv.

Triggers Physical Brv attack + Hp attack after mighty guard is used.

Cook Extend

Cook become Raise Brv by Max Brv + Physical Brv attack+ Hp attack 

Now recovers Quina’s Hp by Hp damage dealt

White Wind recovers more Hp and Brv

Triggers Physical Brv attack + Hp attack after mighty guard is used.

Aqua breath now does 3 Magic water group Brv attacks + Group Hp attack

Hp damage isn’t split


	6. Will Expand Cuisine. Got Problem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember children. Siths are not food.

A “Lickey End”

“Hungry. Must get Food” said a... thing surrounded by endless grassland. 

Suddenly it heard a sound and looked to their left. They suddenly saw something tasty.

“FROGGY!” The thing yelled as it Ran after the hopping away frog.

—————

A bit further in the direction of the running away frog, Cait Sith seemed to bugging squall.

“(When will it get the hint I don’t want to get a fortune)” Squall thought to himself as he finally couldn’t tune out the rantings of the Moogle riding doll.

“-And you could get good luck. And such.” Cait sith seemed to drone on and on.

Squall finally caved in as he said “Fine. Just give it.”

“Wonderful!” Cait Sith then rocked back and forth. After this he produced and gave squall a slip of paper.

He read it aloud.

“You will meet a licky end?” 

Before squall could question thishe heard a very loud “WAIT FROGGY!!”.

Before he could turn to see what was going on he was knocked to the ground and seemed to feel something warm, long, and wet on his face.

He opened his eyes to see a white monster with the longest tongue he’s seen.

“(Gross)” Squall thought as he pushed the... thing off of him.

The thing looked at Cait Sith. It’s “eyes” seemed to gleam a bit.

“FOOD!” It yelled as it started to run towards Cait Sith.

Cait Sith in response took out it’s megaphone

“HEY BACK OFF, I’M NOT FOOD!!!”

|

|

(Drop him.)

|

|

Freya walked through the grassland, simply looking to see where Cat Sith and Squall ran off to.

She did’t expect to see Squall trying to pry the Doll out of the mouth of a... Wait a minute.

“Quina. Put him down.”

The thing turn it’s head to Freya. It’s smile, if it could, seemed to grow wider as he dropped the doll, causing Squall and Cait Sith to fall backwards.

“FREYA!!”

Quina ran up to Freya and proceeded to hug her.

“Good to see you again. Please don’t eat Cait Sith. He’s a friend.” Freya said with a smile.

Quina then turned around.

“Sorry, Am hungry.” Quina apologized.

Cait Sith seemed to not accept this apology

“Your lucky i don’t bonk you on the head!”

“Robot look appetizing.”

This seemed to shut Cait Sith up for once.

Freya touched Quina on the shoulder.

“Do you know where we are?”

“No. We not home?”

“Far from it. You see...”

————

“And now we’re here.”

Quina seemed to take this information completely.

“More Food for Cuisine!” 

Ok maybe not.

“Why is that thing so weird?” Cait Sith asked.

“(Your one to talk)”

“Quina expand Cuisine. Learn new Gourmand!”

“...Gourmand?” Squall said out loud.

“Gourmand how Quina fight. Quina learn Gourmand by eating.”

“I’m concerned” Cait Sith said.

|

|

(He/She?)

|

|

Quina was eating a meal of veggies and frogs when He/She heard a discussion.

Quina walked up slowly to hear what it was about.

“So is Quina a boy or girl? I can’t tell.” Vaan asked.

“Don’t want to be rude to a lady of any type.” Irvine said with a smirk.

“You can’t be that desperate.” Sazh said.

“Quina He/She.” Quina said interrupting the conversation.

“Oh hi Quina. What do you mean?” Vaan asked.

“Qu, Genderless” Quina said.

Realization hit all three like a box of bricks.

“Now it makes sense.” Sazh said.

“Wait if the Qu is genderless. Then how do you have-“ Vaan said only for Irvine to cover Vaan’s mouth.

“Sorry, Even Quina have Tact.” Quina said as He/She waddled away.

|

|

(No Translation Needed)

|

|

Quina seemed to have made a picnic for themself, Eiko, Gau, and Relm in the grassland

“Make Food Please!” Gau Said.

“Quina Need More Ingredients.” Quina said

“Gau Get Ingredients” Gau stood up to find ingredients.

Quina ran off as well to find.

“Do you understand what those two say half the time?” Relm asked.

“Absolutely not.” Eiko said while nibbling on a cookie.

“I guess we’ll just learn to understand those two overtime.” Relm said. 

Loud breathing soon could be heard. Relm turned around to see a giant behemoth ready to attack.

Before Relm could take out her Paintbrush she heard two broken voices.

“No hurt Relm!”

“Eiko, Move!”

Relm blinked and before she knew it the behemoth was on the ground with Gau and Quina in front of them.

“Relm and Eiko ok?” Quina Asked.

“Thanks you two.” Eiko said with a smile.

“Owaou, Behemoth meat good for ingredients?”

“Behemoth meat meh. Good seasonings needed.”

“Back to cooking I guess.” Relm said with a grin.


	7. Calca and Brina character sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? I bet no one expected this!

Dolls created by a little girl to dance. The dolls were once possessed by an evil force but now are cleansed and ready to dance once more. But their mother doesn’t seem to be around.

Where is she? Where is mommy Luca?

(Role Support + Attacker)

Weapon Daggers

Crystal color 

White

stats

HP 1/5

Defense 1/5

Max Bravery 3/5

Speed 5/5

The Initial Bravery 5/5

Attack 3/5

Abilities

Dance 

5 uses

(Grants Dance, cancels Jive)

[Dance raises Defense and grants Hp Regen.]

(Dance Turns brv attack to Regen dance, Hp attack to Cura dance, and Dance to Blink Dance for 5 turns)

Regen dance Increases bravery by current brv x .25 + Int Bravery, Adds bravery Regen buff for 3 turns

Cura dance Heals party Hp based on initial brave + attack

Blink Dance Makes party invulnerable to physical attacks for 1 round (Doesn’t consume ability use)

  
  


Jive 

5 uses

(Grants Jive, Cancels Dance)

[Jive raises attack and regenerates brv]

(Turns brv attack to Blaze Jive, Hp attack to Poison Jive, and Jive to Frost Jive for five turns)

Blaze Jive 1 fire brv attack + Hp attack (Inflicts burn for 2 turns)

Poison Jive 1 Dark Brv attack + Hp attack (Inflicts Poison for 2 turns)

Frost Jive 1 Ice Brv Attack + Hp attack (Inflicts frostbite for 2 turns)   
(Doesn’t consume ability use)

EX ability

Dance and Jive

(Grants Dance and Jive for 3 turns and triggers Drainaga Waltz

turns Brv attack to Regen dance and Blaze Jive

turns Hp attack Cura Dance and Poison Jive

Turns Dance to Blink Dance and Frost Jive

Turns Jive to Holy Dance and Whirlwind Jive

(1 hit Holy magic Brv attack+hp attack+2hit Holy magic Brv attack+Hp attack+1 hit Wind magic Brv attack+Hp attack+2 hit win magic Brv attack+ Hp attack)

turns Dance and Jive to Raise dance and Ultima Jive

(Revives all teammates+recovers hp based on Int Brv+3 hit magic Brv attack+Hp attack+5 hit magic Brv attack + Hp attack. Removes Dancing jive)

(Weapons)

Knife

Regen dance: Doubles Bravery given and brv Regen lasts 5 turns

Cura dance: Recover more HP 

Blink Dance:Makes party invulnerable to physical attacks for 4 rounds

Mythril Dagger

Blaze Jive: increase brave attack Inflicts burn for 4 turns

Poison Jive increase brave attack Inflicts Poison for 4 turns

Frost Jiveincrease brave attackInflicts frostbite for 4 turns

Dancing Dagger

Equips Ex ability dance and Jive

1st upgrade

Increases recast speed.

2nd

Turns all Brv and hp attacks to group attacks.

Hp damage isn’t split

3rd

Increase duration up to 6 turns

Dance Extend

Regen DanceDoubles bravery Given, Gives Hp Regen for 5 Turns

Cura dance Increases Hp recovered, Gives Spd Up for 5 turns

Blink Dance Makes party invulnerable to Physical HP attacks for 4 turns

Jive Extend

Blaze Jive 1 fire group brv attack + Group Hp attack, 2 Fire group brv attack + group Hp Attack (Hp damage is full for each target)

Poison Jive 1 Dark group Brv attack + Hp attack , 2 Dark Group brv attack + Hp Attack (Hp damage is full for each target)

Frost Jive 1 Ice group Brv Attack + group Hp attack , 2 group Ice brv attack + group Hp Attack (Hp damage is full for each target)


	8. Dancing and Jiving Dolls

(Blue eyed... “Children”?)

Relm was sitting down, looking off to the sky over the grassy plain. Ready to paint a simple picture. She then heard a rustle of something move.

She jumped up to her feet instantly, brush in hand.

Relm: What’s there? 

She looked to where the noise was coming from. Instead of a beast she was expecting to see she saw something else. Two something elses. 

Relm: Oh hi there. 

Relm was looking at two blue eyed children dress in red formal attire. One a boy and the other a girl.

The children seemed to stare straight through her.

Relm: Hello?

Relm walked up and flicked the boys head only to find out that wasn’t a good idea.

Relm: Ouch! How hard are you two?

The children seemed to react by putting themselves into a weird position, ready to pounce.

Relm: This doesn’t look good.

(Dancing Dolls)

Relm was kneeling from the fight. She had lost and was tuckered out.

Rydia walked up behind Relm to see what the commotion was.

Rydia: Relm! are you Ok?

Girl:?

Boy:!

Relm: They’re tough.

Rydia looked up from Relm to see 2 very familiar “children”.

Rydia: Oh! Calca and Brina.

The dolls walked up to Rydia 

Rydia: Are you looking for Luca?

The dolls nodded.

Rydia: Well... She isn’t here... I think.

The boy crossed his arms while the girl looked to the ground.

Shantotto walked up to the group to see Rydia trying to console two grumpy but emotionless children

Shantotto: Good day, I say.

The children looked at her.

Shantotto: The children you see. Are not as obvious as can be.

Relm: What do you mean?

Rydia: Oh... That’s right. Calca and Brina aren’t human. They’re dolls.

Relm looked shocked at first but then her shocked face turn into a smile as she began to laugh. 

Relm: And I thought my portraits were the only thing that was alive that was hand made.

Calca and Brina looked at her laughing and shrugged,

Shantotto: So if they are both Machinations, then shouldn’t you give explanations?

Rydia proceeded to explain Calca and Brina’s history, from being created to helping her after the eidolon were captured.

Relm: Interesting history for robots. So which one is which.

Rydia: This one is Calca.

She pointed at the boy.

Rydia: And this one is Brina.

She pointed at the girl.

The dolls started to twirl followed by them posing with their arms stretched with one pointing slightly down with the other slightly up.

(Dolls never forget)

Calca and Brina were dancing in front of Eiko, and Palom.

Calca and Brina Finished their dance with twin pirouettes followed by Calca Bowing and Brina giving a curtsy.

Palom: That was so cool!

Eiko: They’re cute as well. 

While the children kept praising the dancing dolls. A torison opened behind them.

The dolls stared at the portal than rushed in front of the the children in a battle stance.

Eiko and Palom looked at the torison and saw Rydia walk out of it. 

Eiko: Rydia?

Rydia looked up but she seemed different.

Palom: I don’t think that’s Rydia. Who are you!?

The girl looked at the children and dolls. She seemed to recognize the dolls. 

Mysterious Girl: You two stood in our way before. This will have the same ending if you don’t get out of the way.

Calca and Brina did move, but not out of the way. They walked closer.

The girl raised her hand and lighting struck the dolls. The dolls crouched but didn’t fall.

Mysterious Girl: It seems you won’t get out of our way. No matter how much you resist, I will get the crystals.


	9. Sora character sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Keyblade weirder has joined the fight

A bright and competitive boy with a heart kinder then any other. He wields a magic sword known as the keyblade with mastery beyond his station.

(Role attacker)

Weapon Unique (Keyblades, starts with kingdom key)

Crystal Color: Red

Stats

HP 2/5

Defense 3/5

Max Bravery 5/5

Speed 2/5

Attack 4/5

Initial Bravery 2/5

Abilities

Valor Form [7 uses]

(4 Phys brv hit + Hp attack)

Self:Valor (Attack & Speed Up) for 3 turns, increases Antiform by 2 points, (becomes Anti form at 5 points)

Brv attack becomes Over the horizon (2 Brv hit, Launches Enemies)

Hp attack become Retaliating Slash (6 Brv hit + Hp attack)

Wisdom Form [7 uses]

(8 Magic Brv hit+ Hp attack)

Self:Wisdom (Attack up & Brv Regen) for 3 turns, increases Antiform by 2 points (becomes Anti form at 5 points)

Brv Attack becomes Wisdom Fire (3 Fire group magic Brv attack)

HP Attack becomes Wisdom Blizzard (1 Ice group magic Brv attack + Solo HP attack)

EX fast

Final Form

5 Phys + Magic Brv attack + Group Hp attack

Self: Final Form (Hp Regen + Brv Regen) for 3 Turns, reduse antiform points by 3

Brv Attack becomesFinal arcana (3 Phys & magic Brv attack)

HP Attack becomes Final Strike (5 Phys & Magic Attack + Hp Attack)

Anti Form

(13 Group Phys Brv Attack + Group HP Attack doesn’t split Hp damage)

Self: Anti Form (Attack up, Speed up, Doubles Damage taken, Can’t control Sora.) for 5 turns

(Brave Attack becomes Wild dance, 13 Phys Brv Attack)

(HP attack becomes Dark Void, 7 magic group Brv attack + group hp attack, Damage doesn’t split)

[Weapons]

Oblivion

Valor form last 7 turns

Brv attacks do more damage

Oath keeper

Wisdom Form Lasts 7 turns

Brv Attacks do more damage

Two become One

Equips ex ability Final form

1st Upgrade Final form last 6 turns

2nd Upgrade Final form adds Attack up and Speed Up

3rd Upgrade Final form becomes Final Arts

(7 Phys+Magic group attack + Group HP attack, Final arts is always Active and can be used as long Final Form is active)

[Extends]

Valor Form Extend

Become 7 hit phys Brv hit + Hp attack)

can overflow to 150% of max bravery

Over the horizon becomes 4 hit phys Brv attack + hp attack, always launches, gains Brv based on HP damage, can overflow to 130%

Retaliating slash becomes 6 phys Brv track + HP attack + 4 phys Brv attack + Hp attack, can overflow to 130%

Valor form becomes Ares Arcanum

(7 phys Brv hit + HP attack + raises Brv based on attack + Hp attack + Raises Brv based on defense + Hp attack + raises Brv based on Max Hp + HP Attack + raises Brv based on Int Brv + Hp Attack + raises Brv based onMax Brv + Hp attack + Raises Brv based on HP damage dealt + Hp attack.) doesn’t consume Ability use

Wisdom form Extend

(6 Magic Brv hit+Hp attack+6 Magic Brv hit+Hp attack+4 Magic Brv Attack+Hp attack)

Wisdom Fire becomes 7 Fire group magic Brv attack + group Hp attack, gains Brv based on HP damage

Wisdom Blizzard become 7 Ice group magic Brv attack + Solo HP attack

Wisdom form become Wisdom Thunder (2 Electric Group magic Brv attack+Group Hp attack+5 Electric Group magic Brv attack+Group Hp attack) Doesn’t consume ability use


	10. Vexen character sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vexen reluctantly joins the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I did not forget the Sora event. It’ll make sense later.

Vexen

Rank IV of Organization XIII, The chilly academic controls ice and uses it to command storms and blizzards, freezing his opponents solid, while defending himself with his massive shield.

(Role attack/Debuffer)

Weapon Unique (Shields) (Starts with tester zero)

Crystal color

Cyan 

HP 5/5

Defense 4/5

Max Bravery 2/5

Speed 1/5

Attack 1/5

Initial bravery 1/5

Abilities

Ice needles [13 uses]

(4 ice magic group brv attack)

Inflicts 1 stack of data (max 13 stacks) for 7 turns

[Data lowers defense, speed, and attack, and gains a stack for every single brv/ HP attack inflicted by vexen] 

Slide break [5 uses]

(4 Ice physical group brv attack + group hp attack)

(Inflicts more damage based on stacks of “data”)

Ex very Slow

Diamond Dust

Raises brv by stacks of data (1000 for each single stack) + Group hp attack (doesn’t split damage)

Self: Preserved Data for 4 turns (inflicts hp damage and Brv damage against all enemies every turn based on data stacks [1300 for each stake for brv damage & 400 for each stake for HP damage] can overflow to 200%

Weapons

Cryolite shield

Brv portency up

Data lasts for 13 turns

Absolute zero

Brv potency up

Enxtends data turns by 2

Frozen pride

1st upgrade: Preserved data lasts 6 turns

2nd upgrade: recast speed up

3rd upgrade: HP damage & Brv Damage dealt by preserved data increased [1700 for each stack for Brv & 700 for each stack for HP]

Extends

Ice needles extend

7 ice magic group brv attack + HP attack

Data now restores brv to allies and Vexen based on Stacks of data [700 for each stack]

Slide break extend

2 ice physical group bed attack + group hp attack executed 4 times

Data now recovers HP to allies and Vexen based on stacks of data [100 for each stack]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification cause i didn’t know Where to fit it besides here
> 
> 39 Is not The max for recovery (because that would be broken to high heaven and back) but the max is 13 for recovering brv, HP, and powering Vexen’s attacks with the exception of diamond dust.


	11. Lexaeus character sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexaeus silently joins the party

Rank V of organization XIII the taciturn stalwart controls the earth below him while silently destroying his enemies with his axesword.

Role (Attacker/supporter)

Weapon Greatsword

Crystal color

Red

Hp 3/5

Defense 3/5

Max bravery 5/5

Speed 1/5

Attack 4/5

Initial Bravery 3/5

Abilities

Rockshatter [5 uses]

1 ground special group brv attack + HP attack

Self: 1 stack of stalwart strength (max 13 stacks)

(Stalwart strength raises parties attack based on stacks, raises stacks for each Brv attack from Lexaeus)

Becomes Earthquake at 13 stacks of Stalwart strength

[Earthquake]

4 ground magic group Brv attack + group hp attack (doesn’t split)

Heavy blow [8 uses]

Physical brv attack + HP attack

Delays target by 1, has a slight chance to launch target

Becomes heaviest blow at 13 stacks of stalwart strength 

Self: 1 stack of Stalwart strength

[Heaviest blow]

Raises brv based on attack + physical brv attack + HP attack

Delays target by 3 turns, always launches target

Ex moderate

Meteor strike 

Raises brv based on attack + 5 earth physical group brv attack + Single target hp attack

Triggers earthen eruption at 13 stacks of stalwart strength

Earthen eruption

[7 earth group magic brv attack + Single target hp attack] always launches target

Weapons

Megacosm 

Brv proficiency up

Gains 2 stacks of Stalwart strength

Daybreak

Brv proficiency up

Delays target by 2 turns (4 turns for heaviest blow)

Gains 2 stacks of stalwart strength

Skysplitter

Equips ex ability meteor strike

1st upgrade: Recast speed up

2nd upgrade: Hp damage doesn’t split

3rd upgrade: brv can overflow to 150%

Extends

RockShatter extend

5 ground special group brv attack + HP attack

(Earthquake)

4 ground magic group bro attack + group hp attack (doesn’t split) executed twice

Stalwart strength recovers brv to lexeaus based on stacks of stalwart strength (1300 for each stack)

Heavy blow extend

3 physical attack + Hp attack

[Heaviest Blow]

Raises brv based on attack even further

Deals 6 physical attack + Hp attack.


	12. Zexion character sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zexion smugly the party

Rank VI of organization XIII, the Cloaked schemer bends illusions to his will with the lexicon he wields.

Role (attacker, debuffer)

Weapon Unique (Lexicons) starts with black primer

Crystal color

Black

  
HP 1/5

Defense 1/5

max bravery 3/5

Speed 4/5

attack 5/5

Initial Bravery 3/5

Cyclone snatch [9 uses]

Reduces all enemy bravery to 1/5th (Gains bravery based on bravery damage) + group HP attack

Steals all positive buffs

Inflicts confuse, Attack down, defense down, Speed down for 3 turns

Self: 1 stack of Illusionists might (max 13 stacks)

(Illusionist might, raises the effectivity of all debuts, gains stacks based on status afflictions afflicted.)

Meteor Mirage [7 uses]

4 dark magic group brv attack + group HP attack [Can’t cause breaks]

Inflicts sap, HP attack disable, Hp drain, Buff Disable for 3 turns

Self: 1 stack of illusionist’s might

Ex fast

Catastrophe

9 dark magic group brv attacks + Hp attack [Can’t cause break, doesn’t consume turn]

Inflicts dark magnet, retribution, dark punisher for 1 turn, and dark resistance down for 3 turns.

(Dark magnet) 4 dark magic group Brv attack. [Can’t cause break]

(Retribution) sets enemy Brv Brv to 0 + Hp attack

(Dark Punisher) 6 dark magic brv attack + Hp attack [Can’t break, recovers Hp based on damage inflicted]

Weapons

Nefarious Codex

Lower enemy Brv to 1/10th

Grants 2 stacks of Illusionist’s might

Debuffs last 6 turns

Buried Secrets

Brv proficiency up

Grants 2 stacks of illusionists might

Debuffs last 6 turns

Book of retribution

Equips ex ability catastrophe

1st Upgrade: Brv proficiency up

2nd Upgrade: Recast Speed up

3rd Upgrade: dark resistance down lasts 6 turns

Extends

Cyclone snatch Extend

Group hp Attack is repeated 6 times

Illusionist’s might now raises Zexion’s attack based on stacks amount,

Meteor mirage Extend

3 dark magic group brv attack + group hp attack, repeated 4 times, [doesn’t split hp damage]

Illusionist’s might now recovers Brv based on Zexion’s attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I didn’t forget the stats and had to update the chapter, nope, absolutely not.


	13. Act 2 extra chapter 1 (Serenity of False Memories) outline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as I would love to actually play out these scenes in their true glory, maybe another time but I don’t want to wait on this any longer so the outline will have to do.
> 
> (If I ever actually do write out these scenes I will either replace this chapter or link it in the post chapter notes)

Plan created by the damned 

(First appearance of Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion planning to use the heroes of light for their purposes and to deal with Marluxia and Larxene, under the aliases of ???)

Crash landing 

(the party’s ship malfunctions due to an illusion screwing with the Ship and it falls into the ground arriving at a copy of castle oblivion)

Beyond the horizon 

(Zexion appears before the party, refuses to fight for now and tells them about Sora before disappearing into a dark corridor)

Castle halls 

(the party arrive at Castle Oblivion through the dark corridor and enter the castle to see who created it here and why)

Fiery assassin 

(The party arrive to a chamber and see a boy on the floor with Axel above him ready to attack)

[Bossfight against Axel]

A hero’s key

(Sora wakes up and explains the castle, he joins the party)

A town of dream

(the party enters an open door and sees a town in twilight, and starts to search for answers)

Scientific Encounter in twilight

(Vexen appears before the party and tries to reason with the party for to get them to fight marluxia, the party ignores him causing Vexen to attack the party)

[Boss fight against Vexen]

Flames of retribution

(Axel appears to kill Vexen only for the party to defend Vexen)

[Second fight against Axel]

Frozen Salvation

(Vexen gives dimensional coordinates as a thank you for saving his life then points the party and points them to the direction of the next door)

Deeper into the castle

(The party searches for answers deep inside the castle, cuts to a scene with Zexion ordering Lexaeus to test the party to make sure they can defeat Marluxia)

A warrior appears

(Lexaeus appears before the party to attack them as a test)

[Boss fight against Lexaeus]

A logical answer

(Lexaeus gives dimensional coordinates as a reward for the party defeating him)

To the final floor

(The party make it to the final floor and encounter marluxia who leads them further inside)

Encountering the nymph

(Larxene appears and taunts the party and attacks them for getting in her and Marluxia’s way)

[Boss fight against Larxene]

Traitors

(Marluxia appears and readies to attack the party for meddling in his plans for long enough)

[Boss fight against Marluxia]

Flowers of death

(Marluxia falls to the ground only for him to disappear into petals. The real Marluxia appears and red does an attack against the party)

[Boss fight against Marluxia and Larxene]

Islands of destiny

(The party seems to enter Sora’s home world and begin to explore while Sora seems to be reminiscing)

Darkness takes over

(The islands corrupt as the sky blackens)

A Titan of black

(the first enemy from sora’s past appears and attacks the party)

[Boss fight against Darkside]

Disposal

(Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zedion appear before the party to dispose of them for they have fulfilled their purpose)

[Bossfight against Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion]

Illusionist’s last stand

(With the three defeated, Zexion stands and refuses to go down yet, he manifest a foe from the other side of Sora’s heart and readies to attack)

[Bossfight against Zexion, and Twilight Thorn Illusion]

Falsified truths

(Zexion accepts defeat, Lightning demands for him to give them his dimensional coordinates. Zexion begrudgingly gives said coordinates and disappears into a dark corridor, as he leaves the castle disappears as no one’s there for it to continue existing)

Optional

Another view point

(Two organization members with their goods up talk about the failure at castle oblivion)


	14. New LD weapons for previous characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made the previous characters without knowledge that LDs would appear so I had to create them, instead of going into each chapter and updating I’ll just post all previous LD weapons & attacks at once in this chapter.

[Black Waltz 2]

Black hood

(Waltz Explosion)

4 group fire magic brave attack + Group hp attack, repeated 3 times

Self: Manifested Flare (Restores Hp & Brv)

7 turns

[Harley]

Blitz Whip

(Call me queen)

8 Brv attack + HP attack

Inflicts pig (All hp damage inflicted by enemy is reduced to one) 3 turns

[Quina Quen]

Silver fork

(Frog drop)

7 group Special Brv attack + group HP attack

Self: Qu’s Indulgance (drain Brv and HP from all enemies based on attack) 4 turns

[Calca & Brina]

Kitchen knives

(GO! CALCABRINA!)

4 group fire magic Brv attack + group Hp attack + 4 group lightning magic Brv attack + group Hp attack repeated 4 times

Self: Energy surge! (after every action, trigger energy surge {2 group fire magic Brv attack + group Hp attack + 2 group lightning magic Brv attack + group Hp attack}) 7 turns

[Sora]

Ultima Edge

(Limit Form)

Self:Limit (Attack up & Defense up) for 3 turns, Adds 1 anti form points

Triggers 1 Phys Brv attack & 1 HP attack repeated 13 times

Turns Brv attack into (Sonic Blade)

3 group Phys Brv attack + ST HP attack repeated 5 times

Turns HP attack into (Infinity)

7 magic Brv attack + Hp attack repeated 3 times

[Vexen]

Diamond Shield

(Summon Anti-Sora)

Self: Anti Sora puppet (Attack up) for 6 turns

Triggers 7 magic group magic Brv attack + Group HP attack

Every action from Vexen triggers (Dark Void)

7 magic group Brv attack + group hp attack, Damage doesn’t split

[Lexaeus]

Clarity

(Power Charge)

Self: Power 99,999 (Attack up, become immune to all Brv and HP attacks) for 7 turns

Triggers (Earthen Eruption)

[7 earth group magic brv attack + group hp attack] always launches target

[Zexion]

Taboo Text

(Written Curse)

Reduces enemy bravery to 0

Raises Braver by reduces bravery + Group HP attack (Doesn’t split)

Inflicts: Prisonous Text (Reduced all Brv damaged inflicted by enemy to 0 & Causes HP damage based on Zexion’s attack) for 6 turns


	15. Gogo character sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The famed Mimic. Seems creepy and no one knows anything about... them, especially appearance due to the mass of cloathing.

Role (Indeterminate)

Crystal color

Green

HP 2/5

Defense 2/5

Max Bravery 2/5

Speed 2/5

Attack 2/5

Initial bravery 2/5

Weapon Unique (Feathers) [Starts with Mimic Feather]

Abilities

** Mimic Mark 1 [Uses 6] **

(Mimic’s the character of the player’s choosing first ability but adjusts it to gogo’s stats)

** Mimic Mark 2 [Uses 6] **

(Mimic’s the character of the player’s choosing second ability but adjusts it to gogo’s stats)

** Ex: Very fast **

** Mimic Mark 3 **

(Mimic’s the character of the player’s choosing Ex ability but adjusts it to gogo’s stats)

** LD [2 Uses] **

**Triple cast Meteor**

(6 brv attack + HP attack, repeated 3 times)

Self: Famed Mimic (Raises all stats, does stack with Mimic Master) for 7 turns

Weapons

** Phoenix Down **

Raises Potency of Mimic Mark 1

Raises bravery by attack before using Mimic Mark 1

** Crow’s Feather **

Raises Potency of Mimic Mark 2

Raises bravery by attack before using Mimic Mark 2

** Angel Feather **

Upgrade 1

Raises Potency of Mimic Mark 3

Upgrade 2

Raises braver by attack before using Mimic Mark 3

Upgrade 3

self: Mimic Master (All stats up) for 4 turns

** Mega Phoenix **

First upgrade

Raises Bravery by Attack & ain’t Bravery

Second Upgrade

Turns Brv attack into Bravery mimic

(Mimic’s the character of the player’s choosing Bravery attack but adjusts it to gogo’s stats)

Turns HP attack into HP mimic

(Mimic’s the character of the player’s choosing Bravery attack but adjusts it to gogo’s stats)

Third Upgrade

Famed mimic lasts 16 turns.

Triple cast meteor 4 uses.

Mimic Mark 1 Extend

(Allows Gogo to use Mimicked abilit twice)

Mimic Mark 2 Extend

(Allows Gogo to use Mimicked abilit twice)


	16. Mimicry from the belly of a beast

(An abyss of a beast)

Edgar stood on the deck of the ship, he looked over the railing. He saw a distinctly familiar sight.

Edgar: “...Oh god no.”

Locke walked up to Edgar wondering what was happening when he saw it.

Locke: “...Please not again.”

Gau and Relm walked up to see why the adults were wearing faces that seemed to be a mixture of fear, discomfort, and rage. They decided to look over.

Relm: “Oh no, Not again!”

Gau: “No! No Chests!!!!!”

Mog walked up to the source of despair and anguish, he ignored his 4 now panicking friends and looked over the edge.

Mog: “Oh, that’s the zone eater.”

Edgar, reluctantly, walked to the cockpit to tell the pilot of the day to descend.

Setzer: “What why?”

Edgar: “Found the mimic.”

Setzer: “Oh. Him. Alright.”

[Boss, Zone Eater]

(“What an unusual tale”)

The Zone eater fell over.

Edgar looked ready to abort the mission only to see a certain robed figure to walk out of the mouth.

???: “Oh, it’s the heroes again.”

Edgar: “Oh, thank god.”

Hope put his boomerang away only to see a robed figure walking out of the mouth of the beast.

Hope: “What is that?”

Edgar: “That my dear friend is a trusted friend.”

The robed figure walked up to the kid and extended its gloved hand in some form of a handshake.

???: “I am Gogo, the famed mimic, I don’t plan on being idle again, especially since my last adventure with Terra and her friends.

Hope seemed slightly creeped out but shook the figure’s hand.

Hope: “Ehhh, nice to meet you.”

Gogo snickered. 

Gogo: “I get that reaction a lot.”

The figure turned to Edgar.

Gogo: “I plan on mimicking your resolve some more, I don’t plan on being idle anymore.”

The floating moogle flew closer to see the mimic talking to Hope and Edgar.

Moogle: “MONSTER! MONSTER!”

The moogle flew away.

Gogo stared at the fleeing moogle and began to snicker some more, seemingly delighted by the scene of said fleeing moogle.

(They seem... Familiar)

Bartz looked at the robbed creature, seemingly annoyed.

Terra walked up to Bartz and asked,

Terra: “Something wrong?”

Bartz: “I just remember fighting something similar to them.”

Terra: “How so?”

Bartz: “It was also named Gogo, was also a mimic that could mimic any ability, known for summoning meteors when angry.”

Terra: “...Oh. Strange. At least this Gogo here is nice.”

Terra and Bartz turned to see the thing of the hour closer and staring at them.

Bartz: “OH SHI-“

Terra: “Gogo! Don’t scare us!”

Gogo shrugged and seemed to smirk under its clothes. 

Gogo: “I just like hearing people speak of me. It’s quite interesting.”

Bartz seemed embarrassed and slightly angry.

Gogo simply tilted Its head, turned around and left, only for Terra and Bartz to stare at the robed figure walking away.

(Dance time.)

Cait Sith was jumping around seeming to... “dance?”. In any case he seemed to be enjoying him self.

He stopped in front of Gogo and chuckled.

Cait Sith: “You copy that!”

Gogo chuckled before mimicking the dance perfectly.

Cait Sith seemed pleasantly surprised.

Gogo: “The moogle dances a lot while fighting. Mimicking a dance is child’s play for me.”

Mog followed by Calca and Brina arrived to see Gogo just finished with it’s dance.

Calca tugged at one of Gogo’s sleeves.

Gogo looked down to see the twin dolls beginning to dance.

After their quick performance they looked up to see Gogo laughing in it’s weird voice. 

Gogo: “Sorry you two, but not even I can mimic two people at once. Maybe one of you two but not both.”

Gogo leaned down and patted Calca on the head.

Mog decided to show his Wind Rhapsody dance, which Gogo mimicked perfectly almost in unison.

The performances of the 5 seemed to last for a bit.

(What is it?)

Gogo stood as a torsion opened in front of him. No one else seemed to be nearby, but a figure walked out of it.

???: “It seems even a dark abomination can have a heart it seems.”

The voice became clear as a figure walked out of the Torsion.

The figure turned out to be what seemed to be a teenager who wore a black cloak and had white hair.

Gogo looked unnerved slightly.

Gogo: “It seems I’m not the only one who shouldn’t exist. Are you not the younger version of that person that the kid with the key is fighting?”

??? Seemed to laugh slightly.

???: “It seems he remembers more than he appears.”

??? Walked back into the torsion as a group walked up to Gogo, they seemed to hear the conversation.

Sora: “What does Xehanort have to do with you?”

Gogo Shrugged since he didn’t know who Xehanort was. 

Harley stared at the Robed figure and though to herself.

Harley: { _A dark abomination? Is Gogo...not human?_ }

Gogo swayed around awkwardly, seemingly creeped out by what Xehanort said to him.

Gogo: { _... I-I’m human...At...At least I was._ }

Gogo’s stare stiffened it brought its head up as it similes to try to assure everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context at the last scene.
> 
> In this story, Gogo was once a human but when he was eaten by the Zone Eater, Gogo was slowly corrupted by it, now below the multitude of clothes lies nothing but a sludge like husk, only human by its soul and magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments to tell me if it needs to be balanced


End file.
